


it only takes a kiss

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tagging okay don't judge me, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Fuck, I missed you.” Eddie says, voice no more than a scratchy whisper. In two long strides he’s across the tent and taking Andy into his arms, that familiar musky scent enveloping him in the most perfect way.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	it only takes a kiss

“Fuck, I missed you.” Eddie says, voice no more than a scratchy whisper. In two long strides he’s across the tent and taking Andy into his arms, that familiar musky scent enveloping him in the most perfect way. Andy sighs, smiling against the man's chest as he collapses into him. They may not have been separated for that long but, stuck here on this island with little for entertainment, it had felt like years.

“Missed you too,” Andy mumbles, grasping at the back of Eddie's tee and keeping him close.

They share a look, so many unspoken words dancing between their eyes until Andy can’t take it any more and surges forward, capturing Eddie’s lips in a bruising kiss. Any hesitancy Eddie may have had disappeared within an instant. In less than a second, he’s got a grip on Andy's hair, pulling him impossibly deeper into a kiss that soon becomes a messy entanglement of teeth and tongues.

Andy makes a low noise in the back of his throat, eyes slipping shut as his hands travel down Eddie’s back. Eddie is slowly walking them backwards when Andy untucks his shirt from the shorts that make the man’s legs look _unbelievably_ good – all muscle, especially his damn thighs. He slips his fingertips under the thin material, tracing small circles onto the strip of bare skin and smiling at the goosebumps that follow his touch.

Eddie gasps, breaking from the kiss to compose himself. Andy chuckles, fighting back a shudder when Eddie brushes his lips along the side of his jaw.

Tilting his head to grant Eddie more access - which the man takes gladly, latching his mouth to the spot below his collarbone and most definitely leaving a faint mark of teeth – Andy speaks up to the roof of the tent, “Care to show me exactly how much you missed me?”

It was only meant as a tease, rolling his hips into Eddie’s just to relish in the responding moan. Eddie has other ideas, clearly, as he drops to his knees and smirks up at Andy through thick lashes. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
